Describing Darkness
by SecretsOfTheUniverse
Summary: The accident was far worse than anyone could have imagined. It stole half of his life, leaving him in a coma. Three years later, it comes time to wake up. But three years is a long time to be asleep. AU. R&R Note: the prologue is way shorter than the chapters will be.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! I was just bored so I thought I would write this. I hope it's not too bad. And the length of this is extremely short, sorry. The actual chapters will be a couple thousand words each. I just needed a break from my other stories on my other account.**

**So please review and tell me what you think! I don't have a beta for this, so if anyone wants to, just PM me. I need your feedback to get better at writing! And hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. :)**

PROLOGUE

The pain. It was immeasurable. No words could describe what it feels like to be torn from limb to limb, and then stitched back together simultaneously. This was torture, a horror no being should ever have to go through, no matter how despicable they were. It hurt more than anything else ever had. But what hurts the most, I think, is knowing what I knew. I knew that as soon as the excruciating pain ceased, and I stumbled around half blind, I had become an Unforgiveable. Somewhere in the small part of my mind that wasn't insane with agony, I knew that whatever happened to me, I would have to fight for my survival. That the two people who had raised me with love and compassion would eagerly dissect me without a moment's thought. But there was a feeling, such a strong compelling force to not fight for myself, but to fight for others. I couldn't explain it if you asked me, but the best way for me to describe it is as there being a voice repeating the word _PROTECT_ over and over again in my head, like thundering waves pounding on the shoreline.

I think that was when it happened. That will to protect everyone, to keep the innocent out of harm, kept me going and essentially saved me.

Not that that is saying much, I have been in a deep slumber since the accident. A coma, they call it. Time passed, how much I cannot exactly tell. But that emotion was so human it saved my life. Or at least half of it.

**AN: I'm assuming you know who's narrating it. Or at least I hope so, its pretty obvious. So like I said before, review! Anyone can! Thanks for reading!**

**-SecretsOfTheUniverse**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I was really busy. I wanted to thank all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Your support means so much to me! And I know this chapter is pitifully short, but bear with me, they'll get a lot longer. And I thought my ending was pretty good on this. So thank you for reading the prologue and please have fun reading this! Reviews are welcome, I need all the help I can get! :)**

Chapter One:

I hover cross legged in the air, about a foot above my head. My human half's head that is. Ever since that fateful August day I had essentially been split into two perfect halves, my ghost half, and my human half who is currently in a coma. Looking down on Fenton (I refer to myself as I am right now as Phantom), I shake my head in partial disgust at his weak body. Barely any muscle, pale as a sheet, not even twitching. He's kind of pathetic compared to me. Not that I'm grossly muscled or anything, I think I remember reading some article that describe me as "Lithe and lean".

I glance at the clock for a quick second; it's almost ten o'clock. On a Saturday. Visiting time.

Minutes pass and the nurse comes in to check on me. At ten on the dot the door opens once more and a large man clothed in a bright orange hazmat suit came barging in, followed closely by a similarly dressed woman, only her color of choice was a vivid blue.

"Danny-boy!" exclaimed the large man, and I rolled my eyes. I loved my dad, but he tended to get a bit carried away with everything. My mom was quieter; walking over to where Fenton lay peacefully asleep. I floated a bit closer to the two of them, my presence unknown to either one. Watching them look down on Fenton with such love and hope shining in their eyes, it made me think of how could they ever look at him that way yet come after me guns and various ecto-weapons blazing. Phantom and Fenton. One in the same.

"Hey, Danny. Jazz's boyfriend Steven invited her over his house for Thanksgiving break, but she'll be back in a week or so. Sam and Tucker are on their way now, don't you worry," my mother's voice was directed at my human half, but I felt a bit better knowing Sam and Tuck would be here.

No sooner had my mom spoken those words when my two best friends came waltzing in.

Tucker had changed since the accident. Gone was the red beret, though he had still kept the color alive with the red and white varsity jacket he got from playing on Casper High's basketball team. He was taller than me now, though not by much. He still wasn't any more focused on school than he was three years ago, but I'm pretty sure his love of technology has grown, if that was even possible.

Sam was… Sam. But not the fourteen year old Sam. No, she had grown up, leaving her radical childhood ideals behind. She still was a vegetarian and Goth, but on a more toned down level. Her hair had grown, now surpassing her shoulders. And I was still hopelessly in love with her.

"Hey! Just thought we'd stop in for a bit. How's Danny doing?" Tucker asked my parents.

My dad gave an eager smile. "You came just at the right time! I was just about to blather on a bout ghosts to Danny-boy, the last time I swear I saw him twitch!"

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look before grabbing a chair and placing it beside the bed. Sam gripped Fenton's hand, and for the millionth time I wished I could have been fully alive. Unlike the half dead freak I was.

As my dad started stalking animatedly about his newest escapade with some ecto-gadget or another, a cool blue wisp of air escaped my pale lips. Still invisible, I lost tangibility and flew soundlessly through the wall and off to find the offending ghost.

**_ THIS _ IS _ A _ LINE _ BREAK _**

The Ghost Zone is a peculiar place, to say the least. It is a realm filled to the brim with the pulsating energy of the dead. The ectoplasm rich atmosphere has been proven fatal to the living, while simultaneously breathing "life" into the living impaired. Purple doors, lairs of every shape and kind float unanchored. Getting lost is easy unless you've taken the time to memorize the general outline of the place, like I have.

But only because Clockwork made me.

A mentor to me, he shaped who I was for the past three years. Floating dazedly around after the accident, he took me in. In the few months I stayed with him, he taught me about ghosts, about myself.

I have a core of ice, not that it makes me that special or rare or anything. I only found out about it about fewer two years ago, during this rather nasty incident with plant obsessed ghost named Undergrowth. Clockwork sent me to the Far North, where a yet-like ghost named Frostbite trained me, and still does. We're pretty good friends, except they built a shrine to me and all.

My powers are still developing, and will continue for about seven more years, or so says Clockwork. Honestly, I don't really want the powers, or the fame and glory or knighthood (Dora's way of thanking me). I do it because every time my ghost sense goes off, my core compels me to go defend the helpless. Some times during a particularly bad fight something will hit me just right, and it's like all the pain from the accident overwhelms my mind and body again. The excruciating agony and the overpowering urge to protect. I've been told I have a bit of a hero complex by Sam. She always tells me that I shouldn't go out and fight, I might get hurt, but she doesn't understand. I don't think anyone ever can.

I look up at Clockwork's lair, a tremendous clock tower, fitting for the master of time. I weaved through the many giant gears that gravitated around the citadel to the door. As per usual, the door opens before I can knock.

"Danny, you're late," says the figure in the doorway, an older appearing ghost with a long white beard and eyes that have seen the eons pass by unaffected.

"Sorry, Clocky, I had to-" Clockwork cuts me off saying, "I know, but then...I know everything."

He leads me inside and we stop in front of the biggest screen in the room.

"What-?" I am interrupted again, this time Clockwork raising his hand to silence me. He points to the screen, which I turn to look at.

First all I see is white. Then shapes form, and a clear picture is created. A hospital room, but not any hospital room, _my_ hospital room. Surrounded by my parents, Tucker, and Sam, I see Fenton twitch, and assume that it's not the first time by their hopeful faces. A few nurses walk into the picture as well, and Fenton twitches again, this time more violently. Sam takes his hand, and I can feel it in my own.

My unasked question hangs in the air for a few moments more, and finally Clockwork turns to me, his crimson eyes unreadable and says,

"It's time to wake up."

**AN: Soooo, what did you think? There's a quote in there from Clockwork and if anyone can guess what episode he said it in I'll double the length of the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and until next time,**

**SecretsOfTheUniverse**

**P.S. I still need a beta, so don't hesitate to PM me if you would like to do it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short, and might seem crappy and rushed, I just wanted to update. Have fun reading!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this!**

**Yes, the quote was from The Ultimate Enemy, great job to all those who guess right! **

**I still need a beta...**

**Review!**

Chapter 2:

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**

_In a remote part of Wisconsin…_

A middle aged man with stone grey hair sat in his study, absently stroking his cat. He watched a screen on the wall with great interest. The screen displayed a hospital room somewhere in Amity Park, Illinois. There was a scrawny raven haired boy surrounded by people. He kept twitching, and Vlad watched on. Three years, he watched. Not just the boy, but his family, waiting for the perfect moment to creep in and take back the love of his life.

The raven haired teenager twitched violently again, then was still, though the monitors showed that he was perfectly fine. Minutes pass quickly, and a cerulean eye opens.

_So the Little Badger wakes up_, thought Vlad to himself. _What a little twist we have there. What a good opportunity…_

_**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**_

Darkness. All I could see was darkness. It was so eerily like the night I stepped foot in that disastrous portal. I could sense myself being whisked away somewhere, though I had no definite idea where that one. Only a thought. Fenton was waking up, which meant that essentially I was waking up. Three years of fighting ghosts all day and all night, abruptly interrupted. Seconds later I felt a heavy weight settle over my body. It was an alien feeling, and yet so familiar. It was like when…

When I was still alive.

Now there was a dull heartbeat in my chest, and blood coursing through my veins. I no longer had my normal ghostly appearance, now I was Fenton. It felt similar to overshadowing someone, except this time there was no one else in the body.

Determined to free myself from the darkness, I commanded myself to open my eyes. And so I did.

Everything was so… unclear. And white. Slowly at first undistinguishable sounds and voices met my ears. I rapidly began to sort out some of the noises into voices. First Sam and Tucker. Their voices were as similar to me as my own. Then my parents. It was strange, hearing them talk directly to me, my whole complete self.

Voices formed sounds, which formed words, which formed sentences.

"Danny, can you hear me? It's me, Sam."

"Hey, dude! Welcome back!"

"Danny-boy! How are you doing? Can you see me? It's dad!"

"Oh, Danny! We are so happy you're okay! Can you say something, anything? Look, it's me, your mom. Danny I love you so much!"

"He seems to be stable, though his heartbeat's a bit weak."

I looked at their faces, unrestrained love and untold amounts of joy clearly displayed. I turned my head to the right slowly with great effort and looked at Sam. My vision in this body was less clear and refined than I was used to, though I had perfect vision. For a human, at least. I opened my dry mouth and attempted to say something, anything. A slight cough came out, so instead I smiled. Or at least I think I did.

If it was possible, Sam's grin widened.

"Danny! You're awake! Hi Danny!"

Her mouth kept opening and closing, no sound coming out, but her smile was ever present.

I was awake. I was a ghost in a human body. I had missed three years of living, and I was going to have to make up for it.

_**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**_

Three days later, I was released. I had mastered the art of talking and moving, though the excess weight made me unusually clumsy. My body was thin and pale, weak. So unlike my other half.

"Danny, we're home. Remember how you used to play hopscotch out front on the sidewalk?" My mom kindly asked.

"Yes. I'm not an amnesiac mom, or three years old." I snapped back.

This human thing had me at my wit's end. I was sick of everyone saying "Remember when…" as if I was incapable of thinking anything. Frankly, it was exhausting. And I was getting tired of this human body's limits. I couldn't do anything. To go from practically weightless and invulnerable to everyday things to clumsy and awkward was horrible.

My mom looked as if I had slapped her.

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just been…"

"Hard?" She supplied.

"Yeah." I nodded, and walked a little unsteadily up the steps and through the unlocked door.

Everything was the same. I had been here countless times to 'borrow' thermoses from the lab, but seeing it through these eyes was different. I couldn't really explain how it differed, it just did.

My mom led me up the stairs, holding on to my arm to balance me, and I resisted the urge to jerk it away. A slight shudder wracked my body as flashbacks of the all the battles and experiments done on me in alternate time streams came rushing back in rapid succession. I repressed them, and put on a smile to mask my true thoughts from my mom.

She opened a door, and there it was.

My room.

In those three years since the accident, I had never ventured into my bedroom. Now I saw it again and all thoughts escaped my mind. All except for one.

_How could I ever have been that naïve? _

I stared blankly at the NASA posters on the wall, the model rocket ships strewn about. The walls were a friendly blue, and my bedspread a quiet navy. It was exactly how I left it that afternoon. Backpack filled with brand new back to school supplies carelessly tossed in a corner, random objects littered on the floor. The pile of summer work I had was still piled high on my messy desk, left for the last second. It was all so… innocent.

It was the room of a boy whose only troubles were getting school work and chores done in time, who hung out with his best friends all day long with not a care in the world.

That boy died along with half of me that night.

"We can get some new things, if you'd like. I didn't want to disturb anything just in case…" My mom's words woke me out of my stupor, and her unfinished thoughts hung in the air. Just in case I woke up earlier. I turned to face her and a false façade of happiness adorned my face.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Where's Jazz? I haven't seen her in a while."

Ha. A while. How do a few months ago sound to you? I didn't say that out loud of course. Didn't want my parents to know Jazz was helping Phantom, the irritating ghost boy who they were so eager to rip apart "molecule by molecule".

My mom smiled. "Well, she was going to stay at her boyfriend's house, but as soon as she heard the news she bought a ticket and will be here tonight around seven. Oh yes, her boyfriend! I'll tell you all about him!"

She moved to sit down in my desk chair, so I lay down on my bed and pretended to listen attentively to everything I already knew. So while she talked I zoned out and meditated, like Clockwork had taught me. It was harder in this form, but I could still feel the energy around me and the aura of my mom, even if everything was fainter.

"Danny? Are you asleep?" My mom's slightly panicked voice brought me back into the real world.

"No, I was just, um, resting my eyes." I replied, tripping slightly over my words. I couldn't tell her what I had been doing, now can I?

"Oh, all right. I suppose I'll go start making dinner. If you want we can go make chocolate chip cookies after we eat, if you'd like." My mom smiled hopefulness evident in her face and voice.

As much as this new situation bothered me, she'd been nothing but kind (maybe a bit _too_ much at times), and I really didn't have it in me to turn her down coldly.

"Sure, that'd be cool."

My mom left me in my room, and I could sense the happiness surrounding her. It was the polar opposite of the way she hunted me down and shot at me. Contrary to the popular belief, Ignorance is certainly not bliss.

_**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**_

Dinner was just how I remembered it when I was fourteen; a mess of organized chaos and animated food. Mom had insisted on putting ecto enrichers in the food to make it "ghost proof". I doubted that it did anything besides make the corn fly around screaming. Still, I didn't eat anything, just in case.

There was a knock on the door, and I got up to go see who it was. I had just opened the door a crack when Sam and Tucker barged in with goofy grins on their faces.

"Hey, Danny! We just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing- is that steak I smell?" Tucker pivoted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we just had dinner, you guys can come in."

As Tucker made his way towards the kitchen to eat the leftovers Sam closed the door, and we stood there awkwardly.

"So…" I started, not really knowing what to say.

"So…" She mimicked. "How is everything? Did you see your room?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe we can go hang out up there or something." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "It's what we used to do, right?"

More uncomfortable silence before Sam said, "Yeah…"

Just as she had said that Tucker came back over to us, a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Dude, you're mom makes the best dinner _ever_!"

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**

We walked up the stairs and I winced ever so slightly at each creak. My nerves have been on edge ever since waking up, and everything has been so… weird. I opened the door to my room, and Sam and Tucker walked in after me. I shut the door and sat down in my desk chair while they plopped down slightly hesitantly on my bed.

"So," Tucker started awkwardly. "How's everything? Has it been, ya know, weird or anything being back here after so long, or what…?" He trailed off, uncertain on how exactly to go about this.

"It is what it is. What about you guys? I've been in a coma for the last few years. Tell me about everything that's been happening." I said to them. This would be interesting.

Sam spoke first, "Well, everyone's still here. No one moved, no new people came. Everyone who was here three years ago is still here now. Mr. Lancer, lucky us, has started teaching twelfth grade English. That's really all that's changed." As soon as she finished speaking Tucker jumped in.

"That's not true! There's Phantom, the hero of Amity Park! He showed up a few years ago, right after-" He was cut off by a quick elbow jab to the side courtesy of Sam. She glared at him, and then they shared a quick unspoken conversation with each other.

It was rather amusing to watch them. I could tell that they were unsure of whether or not to tell me about their experiences with ghosts over the past three years. They probably didn't want to overload poor Danny Fenton with their secret doings, what with me just waking up and all. I rolled my eyes at the thought and accidently snorted out loud, causing the duo to look up at me.

"What?" I asked somewhat defensively.

Sam shook her head saying, "Nothing." She paused nervously for a second, and then glanced fleetingly down at her wrist. "Would you look at the time?! Tucker and I have a lot of back to school work to do, don't we Tuck?"

"What? Oh, yeah, that work!" He stuttered out and hurriedly jumped to his feet. "Bye, Danny, it was really nice to see you, we'll talk later, okay?" Tucker smiled, and waved goodbye, as did Sam and they dashed out the door.

Silence.

I was just about to close my door when I heard the sound of footsteps downstairs, steadily becoming louder as they approached the stairs. My heightened senses hurt my head, and I felt a horrible migraine start to come over me. I just wish I could get out of this puny, weak form!

No sooner had I thought this then a strange feeling started in my chest, right where my core- this human body's heart- was located. Twin rings of crackling blue light sparked to life, encircling me. They split, one travelling upwards towards my face, while the other headed straight for the floor. It was over in a second or two, and at once I felt amazing. I was as close to happy as I had been in these last few days since my awakening. I was weightless, powerful, and formidable. I was no longer trapped in the confines of a weak human form. I was myself again. I was Phantom.

No sooner had the thought brought a triumphant smile to my lips the door to bedroom flew open.

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review and tell me!**

**Here's a new challenge for you all: **

**Who ISN'T a 9th degree black belt?**

**Maddie**

**Sam**

**Valerie**

**Thanks for reading and see you in a few days!**

**-SecretsOfTheUniverse**


End file.
